


【FGO】[马里所罗]冬木的某日

by cloudy01



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy01/pseuds/cloudy01
Summary: 野外sex小短篇随便写点让人开心的东西
Relationships: Marisbury Animusphere/Solomon丨Caster
Kudos: 11





	【FGO】[马里所罗]冬木的某日

“啊……啊……Master……”

无人的小公园里，路灯的光朦朦胧胧，所依赖更多的照明，反倒是天空中明亮的月亮。

白色的发丝在月光的照耀下发散出奇异的光泽，像是贵重的金属，抚摸上去却又柔软蓬松，因为太过碍事了，能垂及地面的头发被扎成粗大的麻花辫，全部拢在身前，被其主人抱着。

他那另一只刻印着黑色纹身、五指戴着金环的手，扶在搂着他腰身的那只手臂上，棕色的皮肤与苍白的小臂形成鲜明的对比，却又在温柔的月光下混成一团。

“怎么了？Caster？”虽然仅仅称呼着职介，但马里斯比利的声音十分温柔，所罗门无从辨析自己御主的这份温柔从何而生，但现在为止还不需要去分辨那种细微的感情，他只是抓紧了那只苍白的手臂，马里斯比利在他耳边温声询问：“还没有想要去吧？”

他的从者现在看起来不像是英灵，只穿着年轻人常穿的宽松卫衣，下身的长裤褪到了膝盖的位置，要掉不掉的挂在那里，露出的隐私部位仅仅用他的西装外套盖住作为遮掩，露天席地下的做爱，本应是让人觉得羞耻的环境，但所罗门王没有那种感情，不光没有羞耻感，任何感情都没有，仅仅作为一个完美的王而存在着。

但王总是要留下继承人的，那种能力自然也不会有问题。

所罗门感受到御主的手指换了个位置，就算隐没在卫衣之下，他也能想象到那几根苍白纤细的手指是如何攀过龟头，绕到肉柱的侧面，用指尖轻轻抚摸着柱身。

性器在颤抖着，即便是魔力构成的身躯——不，正因为是魔力构成的身躯，生前的经验并不能同步到如今的身体上，前面也好，后面也好，无论是哪方面的刺激都经历得太少了。

喘息与呻吟无法控制地从嘴唇间逸出，连说话都带着显而易见的颤抖，那苍白的手指每一次改变位置，都会引起脊背蹿过一串电流，明明没有造成任何伤害，但半边身体都麻掉了，未被触摸的胸前也因为快感而凸起，在卫衣里侧的毛绒面上蹭着。

“Master……哈啊……有、敌人来袭……”

艰难地说完这几个字，所罗门想要起身迎敌，马里斯比利请求他在做爱的时候不要在内心对话，所罗门也就遵从了御主的心愿，所带来的的后果就是等他说完这句话，敌方已经踏入马里斯比利的视线范围。

“只是现代魔术师制作的使魔。”马里斯比利的手从他的性器上撤下，转而握住他的腰，声音冷硬了几分，分析着眼前的敌人：“粗略的手法，紧迫的态度，给使魔下达的命令不是搜索而是无差别的袭击，应该是昨天被毁了工房的Berserker组吧，看起来是走投无路了。”

所罗门从刺激的快感中缓过一些，用仍微颤的声音念出咒语，手臂抬起，魔力在指尖积聚起来，在与敌人咫尺之隔的危急时刻，他没有出现任何失误，咒语顺利的完成，发着微光的召唤阵在公园的地面上成形，狼身、狮鹫翼、蛇尾的怪兽从召唤阵中现身，对着使魔发出低吼。

现代魔术师的使魔与所罗门所使役的魔神没有任何可比性，两方的使魔仅仅打了个照面，敌方粗制滥造的东西就被撕了个粉碎，马里斯比利饶有兴致地看着眼前的这一幕，他感兴趣的不是光看外形就可以猜出名字的七十二魔神之一，而是所罗门在消灭敌人后并未把那名为马加锡亚的魔神收回，操纵着空有外壳没有知性的使魔，向他请示：“要去追踪敌人的其他使魔吗？Master。”

“嗯，可以哟。”

所罗门察觉到马里斯比利的兴致似乎很高昂，其证据就是握在他腰上的双手更加用力了一分，语气却随意得很：“现在不缺魔力，你可以多召唤几柱魔神。”

所罗门不知为何回避了这个选项：“一柱便足矣，Master，再者我也无法同时操纵太多的魔神。”

马里斯比利在他耳畔笑了笑，呼出的气流拂过他的耳廓，所罗门抖了抖，那种自尾椎骨沿着脊椎蹿上的电流又一次让他身体酥麻，他再次抬起手臂，更改了役使的命令，魔神朝着公园外奔去，很快消失在马里斯比利的视线里。

马里斯比利能感觉到自己的从者身体从僵硬变得柔软了一些，回忆起他躯体的僵硬是从何时开始的，马里斯比利就忍不住想微笑，他握着所罗门的腰，宽松的卫衣两侧掀了起来，西装外套能盖住的部分并没有及到那里，露出的小片肌肤与夜晚的冰冷空气作亲密接触。

从者不会因为这点低温而困扰，但在名为补充魔力的性事中，任何一点新的因素都转化为快感上的刺激。

所罗门几乎是立刻地绷紧了身体，夹紧了御主埋在他体内的阴茎，由于体位的关系，那根粗壮的柱体插进到极深的位置，马里斯比利前夜曾怀着好奇心检查过，得出魔力构成的身体器官构造与人类的肉体无异的结论，肠道深处、尽头都被拓开，前列腺被男人的性器压迫，所罗门察觉到马里斯比利似乎又想去触摸他勃起的性器，忙出声阻止：“请稍等一下……唔……Master，使魔那边……嗯……使魔还需要操纵……”

“身体上的快感会影响到你的思考吗？”马里斯比利以正经的研究口吻问出这句话，手指虚虚地搭在从者的大腿上，指腹触摸着纹身的部分，平稳的魔力在他指下的皮肤内侧流淌而过，如同从者本人一般稳定得如同机械。

对于他这份询问，所罗门的回应是小口地吸着气，明明从者不需要呼吸，但身体上的快感明显已经影响到了他，让他做出普通人类在性事中会表现出的举动。

马里斯比利等着他的回答，脑中却不由得想到：这究竟是被影响了，还是仅仅只是察觉到他的期待而作出的故意回应呢？

无论是哪边都好，马里斯比利在得到从者否定答案的瞬间，抓紧了被掩盖在现代衣装下的自三千年前召唤而来的灵魂，迫使他扭动腰肢，让自己的阴茎在魔力构成的身体里搅动。

“呜……啊、啊……”

不懂如何发出取悦他人的声音，毕竟曾是古代的王，是被人侍奉的那一方，只是依据身体的感受，发出单调的叫声，不过仅仅是这样就足够诱惑人了，在生前有一千名妻妾的国王，以一副青涩的姿态承受同一性别的侵入，在呻吟的同时，那张面孔上充满的威严的神性消失了，余下的是符合外表年纪的茫然神色，简直如同什么也不懂的处女一般。

而只有当所罗门开始说话的时候，他的呻吟才会变得多姿多彩一点。

“ma……s、ter……呼啊~搜寻到了……敌人……哈啊，与刚才同样的使魔，需要……需要消灭掉……？”

“嗯，不用一一询问我，Caster，随你喜欢就好。”

“那么……嗯~切换……攻击态势……”

第一次的咒语念错了，所罗门一刻不停地念起了第二遍，马里斯比利想象着那双黄金般的瞳孔闪烁着微光。

就如同天空上明亮的月光一样。

所罗门操纵着魔神扑上前去，将那只正在袭击路人的使魔撕了个粉碎，被袭击的人类坐倒在地上，恐惧地注视着两只怪物相互厮杀。

马加锡亚没有能消除人记忆的能力，它最大的好处在于完全受所罗门本人的操控，像这样只呼唤出外形而不强求知性，更是连魔力的消耗都降到了最低。

如果不遇上突发情况，那它是最合适的使魔。

在空中划动的指尖也在颤抖，在死后升格成为英灵又以Caster职介降临的魔术王，此刻却不得不依靠手势的辅助来施放术法，即便什么也不做专心念咒语，也可能莫名其妙地发错音节，更不用说像现在这样坐在御主的腿上，下身裸露一半，在公共场所被插入后穴。

魔力沿着相连的部位传来，由于量的关系，像是被灌入更接近实体的什么，所罗门体会不到感情，也就无从明白何为羞耻，何为拒绝，但他还是不由得把身体往后靠了一点，让御主的身体与自己更多地贴合，从喉间发出小动物一般的呜咽声。

念到一半的咒语又被破坏了一次。

输入的魔力尽数转换为自身的力量，又隔空传给在外的使魔，命令它将那名无辜的路人打晕，放在安全的角落里像是单纯的醉汉而不是被卷入魔术师之间厮杀的受害者，所罗门看到这人在凌晨醒转，对自己昨夜的遭遇疑惑丛生，匆匆搬离了这座城市，然后终生活在草木皆兵之中。

魔力的摄取在那一瞬加大了，马里斯比利问他：“遇上了强敌？”

所罗门摇头，牵动颈部的肌肉，好像连脊骨都随着摇头的动作旋转，带着下半身也扭动着，马里斯比利让他偏过头，侧着脸与他唇齿相接，粘膜的接触又多了一节通道，御主毫不吝啬自己的魔力，同时从上下两方将他缺失的份量重新填满。

滑溜溜的舌头沿着齿缝钻了进来，人类特有的，比皮肤表面更高一层的温度，理性判断出那份灼烫感只是温差造成的错觉，身体却依然因为这份温度从舌尖接触的地方开始熔化。

熔化的部分变成唾液填满口腔，所罗门闭着眼睛，喉头滚动，将御主的体液咽了下去，转化为精纯的魔力输送给远处的使魔。

“呜……呜嗯……嗯……哼嗯……”

纠缠着从者的舌头，不厌其烦地舔舐每一寸口腔，成功将古代的王者逼出半是苦闷半是甜蜜的闷哼，银色的睫毛煽情地颤着，对方的姿态太过乖顺，马里斯比利在补充了对方多消耗掉的魔力之后放过了所罗门的唇，从者呼出一口气，伸舌舔去唇角的银丝。

远方的使魔仍在无人的街道上奔跑，所罗门没有让它隐蔽身形，不论是那一方的视线都被吸引到使魔身上，即便有想沿着魔力的痕迹追踪过来的，也在半途被截断了。

这里暂时是安全的，不会被任何东西打扰了。

马里斯比利察觉到身上的从者忽然放松了身体，仰起的脖颈拉出一道漂亮的线条，摇晃的腰肢总是循着一个方向，他松了手，让所罗门能更方便地起伏腰身，卫衣本来就穿得松松垮垮，这样一番动作下来，领口快要歪到了肩膀，马里斯比利想也没想地，沿着裸露的颈窝舔到肩膀，在平时总被盔甲守护着的地方留下一个清晰的咬痕。

“？”

所罗门知道在情事中也有人会留下咬痕，但他的御主在这之前并未表露过这一嗜好，他发出代表疑问的音节，听在马里斯比利耳中像是撒娇，那声轻疑的尾端发着抖卷曲起来，犹如在他身上颤抖的声音的主人。

他的脸庞贴在所罗门颈部的金环上，金属的温度理应很低，可在魔术面前那是不适用的常识，金环的温度与从者身躯的温度一般无二，反过来说……

马里斯比利在那金环上轻吻了一下，从者并不能感受到落在饰品上的吻，注意力一半放在外出游荡的使魔身上，一半沉沦于以从者之身降临后感受不多的肉欲中。

魔神在街上游荡着，追寻着Berserker的御主放出的使魔，如蛇一般的尾巴缠住那些低劣的造物，只需要用一点力量，敌人便化作无用的废渣残骸。

为什么要用尾巴？照效率而言，绞杀、用利爪撕碎、咬死……各种方式都没有区别，所罗门没有主动产生这样的疑惑，直到凌晨他与御主两人循着这些残渣前去Berserker组的驻地，马里斯比利发现使魔的惨状，并那样询问他。

千里眼所见到的景象重叠在记忆上，已经转化的魔力被使用干净，身体被御主的魔力充盈着，从者无端地抓紧了大腿上的西装外套，尾椎骨贴紧了马里斯比利的小腹，来回蹭着。

“啊啊……Master……啊、我已经……”

“现在就高潮不太好吧？”御主以温柔的口吻说道，所罗门认同他的观点，马里斯比利抚摸着从者的头发，“一起高潮的话补充魔力的效率最高，我们不是实验过吗？”

“是……这样没错……哈啊……”

“那么拜托你再忍耐一会，所罗门。”

“嗯……嗯、好的~Master……”

险些在对话中射出来，所罗门硬是凭借意志力忍住，却不得不再次分出一部分精神来压抑着身体上的快感，声音连同灵魂也飘忽了一瞬，在无人街道上厮杀的魔神依旧熟练地撕碎袭来的使魔，敌人似乎已经注意到有人在针对性地消灭自己的使魔，不需要再特意寻找，敌方已经将他视为威胁前来消除。

首先是大批的使魔，如马里斯比利所说，全都由粗糙的手法制成，蕴藏的力量与它们袭击过的人类成正比，所罗门把魔神所见的情况报告给了御主，马里斯比利沉吟了一会儿，只道：“没有引来其他的从者？”

“没、没有发现……哈啊……迹象……呜……”

精神被确实地分割成了两半，操控着魔神的那一部分沉着冷静，虽然咒语依旧频频出错，但魔神依然在群敌环伺中寻出包围圈的弱点，伸展双翼从空中回旋而下发动反击，如一架精密的机器，精准地瞄准使魔最脆弱的一点，只一击就将敌人的使魔变为废品。

这一部分精神从战斗中抽空看了自己一眼，所罗门的千里眼不包括现在视，因此他只看到被月光照耀着的无人的公园，树丛在夜风中沙沙作响，昏黄的灯光落在长椅上，盖在腿上的西装外套被揉皱成一团，垂下来的两条袖管晃晃荡荡，袖口擦着草坪。

所罗门从那颗矮小的草叶上抬起视线，才发现自己无意识地流出了唾液，御主的手指擦过他的下巴，将透明的液体抹去。

“忍着很难受吗，Caster？”

马里斯比利没有再给怀中的从者更多的刺激，将指尖的津液擦到已经皱得不像话的西装外套上，所罗门王从喉咙间发出一连串像是气泡浮出水面破裂的轻细声响，让人无从判断他说的是肯定还是否认的回答。

他还在努力地摇晃着腰，吞吐着御主的阴茎，水声和肉体碰撞的声音逐渐盖过了夜风，双手作为辅助施术的方法不断抬起又放下，几次三番，原本盖着双腿的西装外套掉落在地上，露出一片湿黏的腿间。

敏感部位接触到冰凉的夜间空气，所罗门哆嗦了一下，落下的双手无处可放，再度抓住了御主的手臂。

马里斯比利轻巧地翻过手掌来，反手握住了所罗门的双手，与他十指相扣，所罗门将他的手抓得更紧，毫无自觉地把一部分的重量压在他的手掌上，借助御主的支撑起伏腰身。

“呜……呜呜……”发出口的呻吟更接近于悲鸣，马里斯比利感受到从者抓住他的手正在发抖，单纯的性事不会让他动摇成这样，恐怕靠自己的意志力抑制射精的冲动对所罗门来说也太难了。

他再次在所罗门颈部的金环上亲了亲，问道：“Berserker组的使魔还剩多少？”

“六……六只……”

“差不多是时候了。”马里斯比利托起所罗门的双腿，角度的变化让从者仰起了头，毛茸茸的白发就堆在马里斯比利的肩膀上，蹭得他脸颊痒痒的，他偏过脸以免张口就吃到一嘴羊毛，又情不自禁地在那柔软得不可思议的发丝上蹭了蹭，才继续道：“还能再召唤一柱魔神吗？”

所罗门含糊地应了一声，现在魔力充足得很，明白了御主要做什么之后，也不需要考虑持续时间的问题，他抬起手指，刚要念咒，马里斯比利就制止了他。

“不是在这里，可以的话，我想让它出现在刚才那个地方，能做到吗，Caster？”

从者靠在他身上发出断断续续的喘息，声音宛如哭泣一般，可那双黄金似的瞳孔仍然是干涸的，注视着高远的天穹，刚才阻止所罗门召唤魔神的手段太过急躁，可能需要过一会儿他才能从那突如其来的冲击中回过神来，已经没有任何遮挡的双腿间，挺立的性器顶端吐出一点白浊，向下滴落，拉出一条粘稠的丝线。

依旧是模糊的回答，从者发觉无法继续用言语表达清楚自己的想法，艰难地点了下头，修改了召唤咒语中的地点，先前召唤的魔神那头，它正在与敌人的使魔相互对峙，由于要召唤另一柱魔神，给予这边的魔力无可避免地减少了一半，原本只需一击就能将其击碎，现在却陷入了与低劣的造物纠缠的窘境，没有知性只余下本能的魔神焦躁地低吼着，它能察觉到主人投注在这边的精力也减少了，没有远距离的魔术辅助，没有精妙的指挥，只能像普通的怪物一样厮杀，简直就像……

“唔？”

“怎么了？”

把那一瞬感觉到了奇怪的氛围当作是自己的失误，所罗门对御主坦诚道：“原本……想召唤唔、Master……请、暂停……唔嗯……”

“这些之后再说吧。”马里斯比利判断着时机：“Berserker主从应该快到了。”

他判断得没错，被消灭了这么多使魔，承载的还是在失去工房后宝贵的魔力来源，Berserker的御主终于亲身来到了战场上，这无疑是个愚蠢的决定，但通过使魔看到敌方只有一骑之后，他还是为了减少魔力消耗而躲在了距离Berserker极近的地方。

对非人类来说可以忽略不计的距离。

在Berserker加入战场之后，双方的战力瞬间反转，所罗门透过魔神的视野看到马加锡亚节节败退，失却了充足的魔力加持，不多时形体就开始溃散，马里斯比利却要求他再拖延一段时间。

所罗门终于察觉到自己的嘴唇在颤抖，不光是嘴唇，身体的每一处都微微颤着，大腿内侧因为长久的紧张开始疼痛，同时召唤两名魔神所消耗的魔力由御主补足，可不断输出魔力让身体像一个不断往外漏水的水壶，应御主的要求，他分给了马加锡亚与另一柱魔神相同的力量。

“Master……”他无心去关注魔神与Berserker战斗的现状，反正结果是注定的，马加锡亚会被Berserker杀死，不过在那之前——

他反手揪住了马里斯比利的衣服，自己也不知道自己抓的是哪里的布料，他拽着那块衣角晃了晃，努力收缩着后穴，拙劣地模仿自己脑中的那些知识。

“Master……请……快一点……”他眨着眼睛，眼前的景象朦朦胧胧，眨眼不能让视线变得更清晰一些，他只看到模糊的色块，其中没有代表马里斯比利的颜色，所罗门咽了口唾液，请求道：“快点……在我体内射出来……”

魔力输出得太多，后续的补充要跟不上了，这是非常正当的理由，所罗门断断续续地吐出字眼，马里斯比利仔细听他说的每一个字，对他说的话表示赞同。

所罗门从御主身上下来，站到地面上，马加锡亚那边的战斗进入了尾声，空有外壳，被从者的他召唤出来的魔神自然敌不过Berserker，拖延到现在已经是极限了。

他把刚输入的魔力传给魔神，让它溃败的时刻推迟了一点，便不再管它，抓紧了手里长椅的靠背，脸颊贴在手背上。

“哈啊……啊、啊……m、Master……”

腿软得几乎站不直，膝盖处颤抖着，承受的不是刚才那样温吞的搅动，马里斯比利牢牢地固定住他的腰，性器像是楔子一样不断钉进他的肉里。

“啊……呜……Master……还没、没好吗？我……呜……忍不住……”

所罗门发出呜咽般的呻吟，艰难地从长椅的靠背上撤下一只手，握住自己濒临爆发的性器。

然后在射精之前，牢牢地堵住了顶端的小孔。

他剧烈地打了个颤，险些直接跪倒下去，马里斯比利在他身后亲吻着他的脖颈，性器在下一次进入时力道又重了几分。

沉沦于肉欲的那一部分精神彻底迷失了，不，连究竟是那一部分都分不清了，明明还能够冷静地思考把握时机，身体却全然不受控制，从嘴里发出连串的呻吟，用柔软得过分的声音断续地呼唤御主，在得到安抚的吻的同时，放在下方的手也被温柔地掰开了。

“啊……啊啊……”

眼泪在那一瞬间夺眶而出，口中只能发出无意义的单音节，与高潮同时来到的是巨大而磅礴的灌满全身的魔力，只在他身体里停留了几秒，便尽数传给了远处第二个召唤出的魔神。

指令是早已下好的，绿衣的弓箭手弯弓搭箭，使尽了从者和御主的魔力，以自身的消散为代价，射出的箭矢即使在明亮的月夜也如同流星。

如此声势浩大的攻击不可能不被人注意，Berserker发出怒吼声，将这攻击视为挑衅，先前与他的战斗中落败的敌人却猛地跃起，狠狠撞在他身上，随后才彻底消失了。

箭矢就这样擦过了Berserker的眼前，击中了御主的藏身地。

与其攻击声势不相符的寂静，Berserker的御主跌跌撞撞地从角落中走出，被箭矢击穿的伤口没有流血，而是溃烂了，发着令人作呕的腐臭，这并不是致命伤，这名御主还得以咬紧牙关，对从者下令：“以令咒之名，Berserker……”

——————

所罗门换上了自己的武装，坐在长椅上休息，没有人会注意箭矢划过的轨迹下一个小小的公园，他不会去问御主到底是怎么知道Berserker组与archer组联合的，马里斯比利却详细地对他解释：“Berserker的御主工房被毁，就算粗制滥造，如果没有与人联手，是不可能造出这么多使魔的。”

他把玩着所罗门的头发，将长辫上的发绳解下，慢慢梳理开来，他对从者非常坦诚：“至于Archer组的部分是我的猜测，就算错了，至少也会消耗掉Berserker御主的一条令咒。”

所罗门侧过脸看着自己的御主，马里斯比利轻轻拽了一下他未完全解开的发辫，凑过来在他唇上亲了亲。

眼前这双金色的眸子刚才还被水雾所掩盖，埋于深层的情绪似乎在意识混沌中随着泪水一同浮上表面，现在又回归于一如既往的平静，马里斯比利注视良久，又吻上去。

“再做一次吧。”我的Caster。

“Master……”


End file.
